


Take Me Out

by LucindaAM



Series: Write For Me [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Being Mean to Sam for No Good Reason, Date Night, F/M, Light Swearing, No Smut, fluffffffff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Based on this Prompt:"A date night between bucky and reader, just cute fluff maybe. Also maybe he broke her fav gun by mistake and has to take her out to compensate??
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Write For Me [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997872
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	Take Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Buzzbuzz for the prompt!

Bucky glanced from the shattered pieces of your favorite gun to your terrifyingly blank expression and back again. The pieces fell from his hands as he sprung up and away from the scene of the crime. “I can explain!” He yelled, hands in the air.

Your eyes drifted across the broken pieces of your weapon and your jaw ticked. Bucky felt his entire life flash before his eyes.

“I’ll make it up to you.” He promised, taking a step closer.

Your eyes flashed up to his. “How?” You asked, your voice low and threatening.

“Uh . . . uhhhhh . . .” Bucky’s eyes glanced around the room desperately. “Just be ready by eight. I’ll take you out.”

“Like with a sniper rifle or out on a date?” You asked.

Bucky blinked at you blankly and you sighed. “Eight.” You said pointing at him threateningly. You turned on your heel and stalked away.

Bucky let out a sigh of relief and his shoulders slumped as he looked at the pieces again. An idea started forming in his head and he smiled.

You put the finishing touches on your hair and makeup as you glanced in the mirror. You weren’t sure how Bucky was planning on making up for destroying the gun you’d affectionately named ‘Javier’, but it had better be good. Bucky may have been your fiancé, but Javier had been your first love.

A knock sounded on your door as you smoothed your skirt down and you walked to the door and opened it. Bucky was standing on the other side and, like usual, he took your breath away. You did your best not to let it show.

“Bucky.” You said, holding the door open so he could slip inside.

He brushed past you and the cologne he sometimes wore that made you weak at the knees tickled your nose. You cleared your throat and straightened your spine.

You were mad at him. You were mad at him. You were MAD at him.

You repeated it over and over in your head. This was NOT the time to jump him. Not when you were . . . right. Mad at him.

Bucky ran a nervous hand through his short hair. Someone had gone to the trouble of cutting it before your big night and you had to bite back a moan at the sight. He looked an awful lot like some of the pictures Steve had shown you from the forties. You always were a sucker for the figure he’d cut back then. Not that he wasn’t even more impressive now . . .

You subtly took a few steps to the left until you were standing under the AC vent.

“Are you ready?” Bucky asked softly. He was having a hard time meeting your eye. You were grateful for the small favors at least. Hard to maintain an angry façade when you were sure you were blushing six ways to Sunday.

You nodded. “This better be good.” You grumbled under your breath as you held out your hand.

Bucky chuckled nervously as he took your hand in his. “I think you’ll like it.” He said.

Bucky led you out of the tower and to a restaurant just across the street. A maitre d’ stood at the door and nodded to you both seriously as he led you to a private booth in the back corner. The man handed you both menu’s before he disappeared. You blinked at Bucky in surprise.

“Buck? What’s going on?” You asked, glancing around the restaurant as though you were seriously expecting him to follow through on the other meaning of ‘take out’.

Bucky’s jaw ticked uncomfortably and he tugged on his collar as his eyes flicked around the restaurant and down to the menu and back again. “What do you mean?”

A bead of sweat formed on his forehead and you furrowed your eyebrows as you watched. “You hate places like this.” You said slowly. The strict social rules tended to remind him of being under HYDRA’s thumb. It was also harder to remain inconspicuous and your soldier loved nothing more than he loved flying under the radar.

Bucky shook his head. “No I don’t.” He argued weakly.

You put your menu down and reached across the table to grab his hand. “James.” You said softly. “You do.”

Bucky glanced up at your eyes for the first time all evening. He watched you for a long minute before he squeezed your hand. “But you do.” He said simply.

The final piece of your anger melted away as you clutched as his hand. You shook your head. True, you loved being treated to fancy dinners now and again. Who didn’t? But you’d willingly sacrificed the idea of them the moment Bucky had proposed to you a few months ago. Fancy dinners in fancy restaurants had nothing on _him._

“I’d rather just go get a burger.” You said softly. “Steve’s ‘no bun’ keto-diet burgers are driving me crazy. I miss CARBS.” You joked.

Bucky smiled gratefully at you. You both knew what you were doing. “It’s been bad.” He agreed. “I think being stuck in the ice for so long really rattled something lose in that big brain of his.”

You chuckled and pushed to your feet. “Let’s go then. We can even text Tony, torture him with what he’s missing.”

Bucky followed you as you both left the restaurant. He grabbed your hand as he laughed. “Pepper still on board with Steve’s diet ideas, huh?”

You nodded, a wide smile breaking out on your face. “I swear. Sometimes she’s more loyal than Coulson.”

Bucky chuckled as he tugged on your hand and led you down the street in the opposite direction of the one you’d been heading towards.

“That’s not possible, doll.” He said.

You glanced at him and smirked. “You’re never going to forgive him for camping out in front of the tower in an effort to get you to sign his trading cards are you?”

Bucky grimaced. “How was I supposed to know he was one of the good guys?” He asked. “You sit in an unmarked car watching the tower for days and I’m going to assume bad guy. He’s lucky I didn’t shoot him.”

You chuckled. “You never could have made the shot.”

Bucky froze in place and a man bumped into him. The man looked up, ready to rip into your fiancé before he got a good look at Bucky. He stammered out an apology and quickly raced away. You smiled in amusement as you watched him flee before you turned to look up at Bucky’s frozen face.

“What?” Bucky’s voice was low and threatening.

You trembled, but not in fear.

You shrugged nonchalantly as you glanced around the street. “I mean . . . let’s just call it as it is, baby. I’m the better shot.”

Bucky’s jaw ticked and for a few minutes, you wondered if he was going to throw you over his shoulder. You almost wished he would.

Instead, he suddenly reached down and grabbed your hand. “That’s it.” He grumbled.

Bucky turned and started marching back to the tower. “But . . . the burgers!” You cried, glancing forlornly over your shoulder at the diner you’d been heading towards.

Bucky shook his head. “If you win, I'll _make_ you burgers.” He growled.

“Win?” You asked, interest suddenly peaked.

Bucky nodded but didn’t explain further as he dragged you through the lobby and towards the elevators. You ignored the looks from the onlookers as you followed him.

Bucky pulled you into the elevator and slammed his fist against the button for your floor. The two of you stood in silence until the elevator dinged and Bucky stepped out. You moved to follow him but he shook his head and held out a hand to keep you in the elevator. He reached over and pushed the roof button. “I’ll be right behind you.” He promised as the doors slid shut.

You cocked your head as the elevator took you up to the roof.

The elevator dinged again and you stepped off and headed over to the railing surrounding the edge. You leaned against it as you stared down at the city below you. A dreamy smile crept over your lips as you thought about how different your life was from a few years ago.

You wouldn’t change anything.

The elevator dinged again and you turned around to see Bucky with two rifles slung over his shoulders.

You pushed away from the railing and crossed your arms over your chest as Bucky held one of the guns out to you. “You can’t be serious.” You said.

Bucky shook the gun. “It’s fine.” He drawled.

You sighed as you took the weapon from him and checked it. You unloaded the magazine and glanced at him sharply. “Paintballs?” You asked.

Bucky smiled dangerously. He pulled the magazine out of his own gun and showed you the blue ones in his gun that contrasted sharply with the yellow in yours. “Whoever hits the target the most is the better shot.” He said. He slammed the magazine into the gun.

“What’s the target?” You asked, a familiar sense of adrenaline pumping in your veins as you checked the rest of your weapon and rolled your skirt up your thighs so you could squat more effectively.

Bucky licked his lips as he watched you. “Wilson.” He grit out with heated eyes.

You glanced at him sharply. “Sam?! Oh no. Does he know?!”

Bucky shook his head, his eyes flicking back up to yours as a predatory smile crossed his lips. “Might give you an unfair advantage if he knew.”

You shook your head as a matching smile lit up your face and you got into position as you searched the sky for your teammate. “It’s on Barnes.”

Bucky matched your position and the two of you prepared.

“When?” You asked, slipping into mission mode by cutting out unnecessary words.

“Few minutes.” Bucky grunted.

Your finger twitched on the trigger as you scanned the sky for a flash of red and white.

It didn’t take long.

You spotted Sam and quickly opened fire. Bucky right behind you. You struggled to keep Sam in your scope as the former soldier ducked and weaved as you and Bucky fired on him mercilessly.

You counted out your shots carefully and rose to your feet as you watched Sam fly closer and closer to the tower. “You assholes! Really? Can’t a man patrol the city in peace without idiots like the two of you ruining a perfectly good suit?!” Sam screamed.

You smirked as he flew down and landed on the roof behind you. Bucky handed you his gun as he stalked towards Sam who was wiping at the paint he was coated in.

Bucky grabbed Sam by the shoulders and spun him this way and that as he counted the shots out load. “Twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six blue.”

“And?” You prompted. You both ignored Sam as he sputtered.

Bucky shook his head and counted more quietly. “Twenty-five . . . twenty-six. Sorry doll. Looks like we tied.”

You glanced at your smug boyfriend and handed him back his gun. You rolled your shoulders and sighed dramatically. “If only that was true.” You sympathized.

Bucky and Sam both glanced at you curiously before you raised your rifle and shot Sam point blank in the gut. Sam doubled over as the breath was knocked out of him.

“And THAT, my dear, is twenty-seven. I win.”

Bucky looked from Sam who was cursing you both out as he fell to his knees and then at you again. A sultry smile formed on his lips as he swaggered towards you. “Impressive.” He said.

You tipped your head in acknowledgement as he slipped an arm around your waist. “Thank you. Now . . . I believe you owe me something?”

Bucky nodded slowly as he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours.

“Not what I meant.” You murmured against his lips.

“You sure about that?” Bucky asked. Abruptly, he reached his other arm down, knocking you off your feet and into his arms. You yelped and instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck. You glanced up at him but the hunger in his eyes froze you.

The two of you stared at each other for a long moment before you moved in unison, your lips crashing together as Bucky led you back to the tower and you hung on for dear life.

Javier who?


End file.
